


Why?

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A brief apparition from Isabelle, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: He could have opened his eyes and go to his own room, he should have but Simon’s bed was warm and comfortable.  There was no other reason for Jace to not want to move. Simon laid next to him, he could feel his eyes on him.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. 
> 
> Jimon + 148: Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?
> 
> I hope you like it :)

  
The first time it happened, Jace had fell asleep in Simon's room. He was not completely asleep  but he wasn't awake enough to follow the movie. He heard Simon closing the TV and he felt him moving his body until he was lying on Simon’s bed. He could have opened his eyes and go to his own room, he should have but Simon’s bed was warm and comfortable.  There was no other reason for Jace to not want to move. Simon laid next to him, he could feel his eyes on him.  
  
This was not "normal" behavior for them but Jace didn't think much of it. Maybe he had a crush on the vampire, maybe not. He wasn't sure yet of what he felt for Simon and anyway Simon was still in love with Clary even if they had broke up a few weeks ago. Jace knew that he should just pretend to wake up and go to his room but he felt a pair of lips against his cheek, he decided to continue pretend he was asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Jace", he heard Simon murmured softly.  
  
Maybe, maybe Simon wasn't so in love with Clary anymore but Jace didn't want to think about that. Simon was a sweet guy and this was just a friendly thing, a very intimate thing but friendly none the less. The last thing Jace wanted was to get his hopes up.  
  
〰〰〰  
  
The next time it happened  was because Jace had nightmares.  
  
Since he activated the soul sword and killed Downworlders he had trouble sleeping peacefully. No matter how many people told him it was not his fault he couldn't bring himself to believe them.  
  
Tonight was no different than the other. He woke sweaty and screaming, trashing in the middle of his bed. Jace was trying to catch his breath when his door burst open.  
  
"Jace! Are you okay? No shit, sorry, you're obviously not okay. Sorry that was a stupid question."  
  
Jace stared at Simon, not sure of what was happening and why Simon was in his room. His brain still felt foggy. He noticed Simon was in pj's, this mean Simon must have been roaming alone in the institute. Jace knew that even if Simon was a daylighter now he had trouble going back to a "normal" sleeping schedule. He watched Simon walking to his bed and climb in without saying another word, he just settle next to Jace and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Instantly Jace felt better, his body relaxed and he closed his eyes. Simon was carding his fingers through his hair slowly. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt Simon’s lips against his temple.  
  
"It's not your fault, I hope you know that ", murmured Simon.  
  
It's the last words he heard before he fell asleep and for the first time he believed them.  
  
When he woke up again he was alone and he tried to convince himself that it didn't hurt.  
  
〰〰〰  
  
His feelings for Simon were getting out of control. He tried very hard to not fall for Simon but it didn't work. He needed to talk to someone about his feelings before it drove him crazy.  
  
Izzy found him in the training room. He'd just finished his training and he was sitting on the ground, his head between his knees trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey Jace! You okay?", asked Isabelle as she dropped on the floor to sit next to her brother.  
  
Jace didn't answer, he couldn't talk now. Isabelle put her hand on Jace's arm and stroked it gently.  
  
"Hey, hey it's okay, everything will be alright."  
  
"You can't know that," answered Jace, "and it's not about what happened."  
  
"Then what is it? You seem to be on the verge of a breakdown."  
  
"Thank you", answered Jace sarcastically,  lifting his head to finally look at his sister.  
  
He wanted to talk to her about Simon but he had no idea where to start.  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"I, uh, I have feelings for someone..."  
  
It felt weird to say it out loud, Jace was only starting to admit he had fell for Simon. They'd been rival for so long, both wanting Clary's attention  and now Jace was spending most of his free time with Simon. After they stopped wanting the same girl they realized they had a few points in common. Jace loved watching movies but most of the time he didn't have the time to watch them when they were released so Simon was always pleased to make him watched what he missed. Simon was a good friend now and that's what was scaring him the most about his feelings. Because Jace didn't have many friends so he was scared to ruin this friendship.  
  
Jace smiled sadly.  
  
"Who is it?", asked Isabelle excitedly.  
  
Jace looked down at his feet.  
  
"It's, uh, it's Simon."  
  
Isabelle squealed.  
  
"I knew it! So, that's why you're always in each other's room. You probably thought you were discreet but you are not."  
  
"I, what? No, we're not together. I said that I have feelings for him not that it was mutual. And we're always in each other's room because we watch movies."  
  
"Yeah sure! That's why you never leave until the morning..."  
  
"Okay what the hell Izzy? Don't you have anything better to do than spying on Simon and Me?"  
  
"I'm not spying, I told you you are not subtle. And what do you mean the feelings are not mutual? You clearly never saw the way Simon is looking at you."  
  
"It's not true", answered Jace weakly.  
  
"Jace", sighed Isabelle, "he looks at you like you hung the freaking moon. And, well the other day you took a nap when you came back from a mission, and you let your door open and I saw him kissing your cheek while you were sleeping. I know it sounds creepy but it was actually really cute."  
  
"He does that all the time, kissing when I'm sleeping I mean."  
  
"How do you know, if you're sleeping?", questioned Isabelle.  
  
"Well, I may have not been totally asleep a few time..."  
  
Isabelle shook her head.  
  
"You really need to have a talk with him."  
  
〰〰〰  
  
Jace knew his sister was probably right but he had no idea how to start the conversation with Simon. Jace decided that when it happened again he would talk to him. He was scared, he trusted Izzy but a part of his brain was always thinking "what if she's wrong?". It would get awkward fast.  
  
〰〰〰  
  
Jace was reading when someone knocked gently in his bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Simon’s face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey! Are you busy?"  
  
Jace closed his book and he put it on his nightstand.  
  
"Nah, my book was getting boring. Come here", he said, "tapping the place next to him on his bed."  
  
Simon grinned and joined Jace on his bed.  
  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Simon took Jace's laptop and balanced it on his laps. He logged on Netflix and started going through his list.  
  
"What do you wanna watch?", asked Jace.  
  
"I don't mind", shrugged Simon.  
  
〰〰〰  
  
After the second movie Jace felt himself starting to get sleepy. Simon shuffled next to him and Jace opened his eyes.  
  
"I should, uh, I should go. It's late."  
  
Jace frowned, Simon was not acting like himself, he usually just plopped next to Jace and fell asleep too.  
  
"Or you could stay," said Jace surprising himself for being so bold.  
  
Simon hesitated.  
  
"Or don't," added Jace hastily,  "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know we shared a bed plenty of time but it was always by accident."  
  
Simon said nothing but smiled at Jace and joined him again on the bed. He laid down next to Jace and closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Jace."  
  
"Goodnight Simon."  
  
Jace waited until Simon fell asleep and he kissed him on the cheek.  
  
〰〰〰  
  
When Jace woke up, he realized how close he and Simon had gotten during the night. Their legs were intertwined and they were facing each other. He could kiss him if he wanted. He didn't want to wake Simon or this moment to end. He waited patiently, just looking at Simon's peaceful face. It didn't take long for Simon to wake.  
  
"You're a creep", is the first thing Simon said.  
  
Jace blushed deep red but chuckled.  
  
"I'm not", he defended himself."  
  
"You were watching me sleep."  
  
"How can you know that, your eyes are still closed. And it's not creepy, it's cute."  
  
"I should never have made you watch Twilight, " answered Simon.  
  
Jace laughed again and his laugh transformed into a yawn. When Jace re-opened his eyes Simon was watching him. They stayed like that for a long time, just looking into each others eyes, not daring to move or speak. But Jace knew he had to ask now or he would not get the courage again.  
  
"Can I ask you something?", Jace whispered.  
  
"Sure," answered Simon, voice equally low.  
  
Jace gulped. It was now or never and he had already started, he couldn't back out.  
  
"Why, why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"  
  
Simon looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"I, uh...you want me to be honest?"  
  
"No please, lie to me..."  
  
"I uh, I like you, a lot but I always knew it would be the only way I would get to kiss you so...I'm sorry if this is awkward."  
  
Simon looked down, not able to look into Jace's eyes anymore. Jace put his hand on Simon’s cheek and stoked it gently.  
  
"Simon, look at me" demanded Jace softly.  
  
Simon said nothing but opened his eyes like Jace asked.  
  
"I like you too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I kiss you?", asked Simon.  
  
Jace didn't answer but closed the gap between their mouths.  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥


End file.
